Risveglio
by IzzyPuff
Summary: After the notorious incident of apparent project B100 and M69,the duty of watching the two delegates to Shoichi Irie your average music obsessed nerd. That is until the apparent B100 escapes out of of the water tank...    10051 Centric...
1. Work

`I look blankly at the screen.

"Oy! Glasses, look check this out."

Great I could already see him waving the magazines even with my bad vision. Cigarette in his mouth as usual, Gokudera called me over to probably look over some photo shopped image about some creature in the Tabloids. If my predictions were right, this would include arguing with me for at least half an hour about its canonicity. Sigh, I had to admit that probably happened pretty constantly.

"Hey I told you plenty of times already smoking is not allowed in this area!"

The famous glare of his was already on his face. Frankly Gokudera had scared me before. I remember at the beginning of working here, how badly this guy used to freak me out. So much I probably would have crawled underneath tables, if my stomach wasn't bursting into pain as soon as he looked my way with that "I'll Kill You" glare. But after knowing him for a long time, I realized he was weird. Really weird. The guy was obsessed with the supernatural, unnatural, strange, alien-related, sci-fi, and lastly mythical. He had constantly chased after "creatures" and only did certain projects that had a somewhat relation to his cause. But instead of getting mad as usual he just shoved the magazine into my face. "Looks like they discovered Some Creature " After staring at scales, and forelegs. I come to the conclusion...

"Hey Gokudera, this is photo-shopped. You can clearly see by the scales and the forelegs."

"Bullshit!" He yells after getting into a frenzy. After yelling for a bit, he stops and thinks for a few moments.

"I actually have one of these." I just watch with a stare as he walks to the back of the lab, throwing papers all over the place. I just hope I don't have to clean this up later. Then he walks toward my direction with some covered cage the size of a hamster cage.

"See. I named it Rupert." He answers flinging off the cover.

Oh God, w-what is that? My stomach begins to hurt just staring at the thing. The Rupert, or whatever it's called, it's so disgusting. Some kind of rodent or serpent type of thing, or whatever, i-it's just disgusting!

"Hey what's wrong Glasses?"

" I-I'm not 'Glasses', never mind, j-just get that stupid thing out of my sight..."

Rupurt just makes an indescribable noise that could only be close to

" GUUUAAAAH"

"Rupurt! Damnit."

Gokudera just walks out with cage, paying no heed to me. Looks like there was something wrong with the thing from what I infer about from his annoyed grumbling. Well at least I don't have to see that thing, again. I let a sigh of relief, and return back to the tanks. I glance at two bodies floating in the separate tanks.

The Notorious Projects M69 and B100.

Mukuro Rokudo and Byakuran.

The two had when they were first created after a few weeks apparently had felt humans were unworthy and unfit to rule this world. One had planned to completely dispose of this world, specifically humans. The other one had gone for a more tyrannical path. He felt since we humans were weaker, he apparently was more fit to rule this world than we were. Fortunately the two were both stopped by T27, a newer project at the time that was led by Gokudera and a few other people. It was just amazing how that small skinny boy had been able to defeat the two all by himself.

Who right at the moment was being watched by one of the technoneers since T27 was friendly, and would never hurt any of the guys on the floor. T27 would even walk towards us and talk to us. Although Spanner complained that the kid had constantly bothered him while he was working, and would only play video games all day. But he seemed to have an attachment to Tsunayoshi-Kun.

I turn to monitor on to check the regulation on breathing, and other health concerns from being in the water tank. Everything appears to be normal. Although I see B100's wings twitch a bit. Pure white like an angel's. It's was a bit of a joke between us, er geeks. Long time ago in the development stage, or far back in college, one of our guys had actually sat down with paper and color pencils and paper create the designs for B100 and M69, who were originally twin characters for a comic. Mukuro was supposedly the darker anti-hero of the two.

While Byakuran was designed to look more angelic he was the main villain of the comic. So as a joke, when we had actually created the two in the lab a while back, we extracted the DNA of a bird and gave Byakuran angel wings, and extracted bat DNA to give Mukuro demon wings. Sometimes I wondered why they even keep these two alive in the water tanks if they were hostile. I had no control of M69, he was completely under the director's decisions since the original creator and team were unknown and were deceased. I dare not touch B100 since everyone on my team would probably start a riot against me. Despite the actions of B100 everyone on the project, except me since I never meet him, adored him.

I mean sure I had enough power and I could call for the order, but everyone would probably give me trouble and probably be against me for the rest of the time here. The thought irritates so much my stomach throws a fit. I get the feeling something is watching and turn around. B100's eyes meet mine. Usually everything that floats in the tanks their eyes are shut close. It's definitely an abnormality for any subject to have open eyes. The eyes are a deep purple, and stare in curiosity at me.

I don't know why but I'm filled with a overfilling feeling of anxiety. My stomach churns in response to my growing anxiety. I-I shouldn't be nervous. There's no way B100 or M69 can get out of the water tank. And if they can't get out of the water tank…There's possibly no way they can hurt me, right? The eyes eerily follow me no matter where I turn. I grab my stuff and head for the door. I check the clock. My shift's up for the day, so I can leave when I want. I'm glad to finally leave the purple eyes that follow me.

_

* * *

Hah, I know I created about two new words here. Um thanks for reading so far. I'm glad if you liked it...I have such a phobia of uploading fanfics now. I guess I have nothing left to say then I wrote this when I was extremely hungry...in a library.  
_


	2. Break

"Spanner I'm leaving now. Don't forget to feed yourself and Tsunayoshi-kun."

Spanner looks up for a moment mutters a "Yeah." before turns back to what he was working on previously.

"Hi Shoichi,"

Tsunayoshi waves at me, flashes a quick smile, before returning to the video game console in his lap, and intently pushing on the shiny buttons.

It's funny to see the two next to each other, back against back. To see the tall blonde guy in the jumpsuit building a robot with a blank focused look, and the small boy in the matching suit playing video games with the same focused look. Amazing in such a short amount of time with Spanner, Tsunayoshi-kun had already picked up one of Spanner's ultimate technique complete obliviousness of the world around him. I glance at the fridge and storage area with a frown. All that's even here is instant ramen and a whole lot of custom-made lollipops...wrench shaped...Spanner's specialty. I almost say something to Spanner, but decide against it.

I glance back at the two, and start my way out of the room.I'm almost out the then.. "Shoichi." I can hear the obnoxious loud buzz of the speaker.

The deep voice could only mean one person. Yep, Hibari Kyoya…one of the guards…here to make sure that certain people never gained entrance inside ever again.

"You know who wants you back in the lab apparently he has some extra work for you."

"I work enough…"

"Ah, if you want I can call him down there."

I can already see the brunette smirking from behind the microphone. But sigh I guess I have no choice but to listen, since I definitely don't want to deal with the wrath of the Director.

"Alright tell him I'll be up in a second." I answer hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Alright…then I guess we'll be watching."He adds...as the speaker buzzes and roars down. My eyes follow the metallic camera with disdain. And by "we" he's most likely referring to himself and Takeshi Yamamato...the current security guards here who would be useful if they weren't busy watching baseball games or beating up the employees here because they were gathering outside on their break.

I reach the lab a few moments later. I'm in front of that door. The door with those things. My hand floats over the door handle...in a nervous way. I really don't want to go back there. I rather listen to the rantings of the director...or be forced to listen to crappy bubblegum pop than enter the room. But come on I've been there hundreds of times...and I've yet been killed or hurt. This whole debate is just stupid. I enter the numbers on the key pad, and wait for the swish of the door.

The lab is pretty much exactly the way I left it...tanks here, machines over there, drawers completely stuffed with papers.

I glance over at the tanks. M69 appears alright, floating in their as usual his dark hair spreading out like thread in water. But dammit, where the hell is B100?

My eyes search the room. There's no sign whatsoever of B100.

No loose feathers scattered on the floor...and no shadows above my head that indicate another person besides me. That can only mean two things..

a) B100 managed to escape and is currently wandering the premises

b) B100 managed to escape and is currently hiding in **_this_** room.

I clutch my stomach...just great I can already feel my nervousness and the all familiar ache bite at my stomach.

* * *

_A few weeks ago on LiveJournal I did the Reborn theme on Ani_Rate. Funny I was expecting to be deemed Hibari or Mukuro but I ended up as Shoichi. Other than that lately I've been watching Nabari No Ou. I'm actually quite satisfied with the dub. _

_And as a fangirl, I'm quite accomplished that I can get my dad to watch pretty much anything...including Nabari No Ou. It's amusing to fangirl in front of your dad, while he's completely oblivious to all of it...well except the second ending theme. And has anyone read the latest Reborn updates...geez I swear Adleheid's power most come from her gigantic breasts!  
_

_Thanks for the reviews Mitsu Himitsu, .Sierra, simply anonymous, and Kiseki no Tenshi.  
_

_~IzzyPuff_


	3. Terror

******Title****: **Risveglio _  
_******Characters/Pairing:** Byakuran, Shoichi Irie, 10051_  
_**Rating/Warning:** T, Violence_  
_**Summary:****** After the notorious incident of apparent project B100 and M69,the duty of watching the two delegates to Shoichi Irie your average music obsessed nerd. That is until the apparent B100 escapes out of of the water tank

**~Terror~**

* * *

I clutch my stomach...just great I can already feel my nervousness and the all familiar ache bite at my stomach. Within a few minutes of B100's disappearance, I start to get that uncanny feeling of being watched. Does that mean that B100 could potentially be running around in here? I turn around to see if there is anything there. But of course my eyes catch nothing at all. Just lovely, either I'm hallucinating or I may just die any minute now.

_So there's no point to worry mindlessly, right? _As I think this I can feel a swift wind brush against my skin. Following simultaneously after that is when I can hear soft obnoxious laughter in my ear. I see a disturbance in the air, and a bur of white is three inches from my feet. I nearly trip over my own feet in shock. "B100?"

Without a respond, he looks me over, eyes following top to bottom, fully analyzing me. His eyes stop directly at the right side of my chest.

"Shoichi Irie." he mutters after staring at name tag pinned to my chest. He closes his eyes, like he's remembering something

"Ah, I remember you. You were one of the first people I woke up to..."_  
_

_**~ October 28, XXXX ~**__  
A blazing bright white light, it's blinding. The purple eyes open in amazement. That same light could definitely describe himself, that very same figure on the table a blazing light that amazes all. He searches for the source of the blazing light and his eyes look upward. He takes note of the metal chrome cylinder that holds the light into place. _

_He begins to wonder how such a small thing can hold the magnificence of the light into place.  
But as a sudden obscuration, he can hear noises disrupt his thought process. He can hear excited voices, the first words he's ever heard. His eyes turn to the source of the noises. It appears to be a big crowd of people in white coats. Lab-coats, he believes as his mind searches for terms to name his new-found surroundings._

"H-he's waking up!" He hears one voice, shriek.

"Hell yea! Those guys in second unit didn't think we get this far! What now?"

"What a magnificent being." He notices a tall man with green makeup around his eyes purr as he stares down at him. Suddenly he can hear loud footsteps against the tiles. One lab coat, fragile looking than the rest, cuts through the crowd of lab coats and voices. He doesn't look too strong, most definitely not the authority figure of the other lab coats.

_"Alright everyone calm yourselves. Please take a step back."_

But as soon as the red head opens his mouth, everyone shuffles out with a sigh. It's amazing how such a weak figure can have that much power. The figure turns to him. With a smile on his face he says to him, "Project...B100 welcome to the world."

"Ah, yes Shoichi I can remember you very clearly. All those lab coats immediately listened to you as soon as you spoke...so I would assume you're my creator right?" he asks in a smile.

I just stare at B100 in confusion. He thinks I'm his creator? All I did really was lead the project. It was just management any idiot with a high school degree could do that. Considering the fact there were far more useful people in this project, who actually had to do the research, and those who had created his artificial body and those physically put those pieces together. Those individuals could definitely take credit for his creation. Not someone like me. But as soon as I open my mouth to convince him otherwise, "B100 I-", he cuts me off.

"Shush! Shoichi, if you're telling me one of the weaker lab-coats created me..." He suddenly stops in mid sentence, brushes me off and immediately turns around and walks toward my desk. Just what exactly is he planning? No wait don't tell me...

"B100...wait!"

I just watch in horror as B100 rummages through my desk drawers...throwing papers all over the place. I glance as he reads over a few papers, and as he discards the other papers. My stomach throws a fit, this stress is definitely not good for my health. Then as soon as he gets bored of destroying my desk, he sits in front of my computer, mouse in hand and starts opening random documents and my browser window.

" Sho-chan..." he mutters the words. I look over his shoulder...flabbergasted. I-I can't believe he's looking through my emails, and from my sister to boot.

**_October. 28th. XXXX_**  
**_Sender: rabbit_syndrome_princess._**

**_Yo Sho-chan u nerdy pansy. Mom says u better visit soon. Mom's wondering if u have a gf...I told her there was no way that could be possible...since u r Sho-chan. Better visit soon...or your gr8 Nee-chan is going to storm over and show those pictures from 8th grd._**

That sister...even after this many years she's still obnoxious. B100 goes on to continue to look at the rest of my emails from her. I can't help but have my face flush with righteous anger. I grab the mouse out of B100's hands, trying my best not to yell at him, who just stares in me surprise. Sometimes I forget that Genkishi and Kikiyo used to spoil him when he was first here. So B100 has never been chastised before.

He seems to immediately pick up my annoyance, and asks as cutely as he can muster, "Are you mad Sho-chan?"

"Don't call me Sho-chan." I growl. I really hate that nickname. And it's completely childish. For God's sake it sounds like a pet name or a girl's name. Plus it's the same name my stupid sister calls me. Like I really want to be reminded of my annoying older sister.

"How coooome Sho-Chan?" Is he some sort of child? I mean I understand that's he never been in the outside world but come on he's suppose to be a genetically enhanced human, you'd think he'd act more mature.

"Because I said so." I grumble.

"Why?"

"Didn't you just say I was your creator?"

"Just because you're my creator doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. That's tyranny Sho-chan."

"Oh, I'm plenty sure you're on expert of tyranny, B100. And actually yes I do if I am apparently your creator, I do have some authority over you. It's the natural respect a creator or a parent figure is given, from that creation. "

"Or that would be the case if I was a normal human. But I'm not a normal human am I? I'm special and you know it, that's why you're in fear of me. Because you know I can hurt you if I wanted to. Oh don't pretend you're not scared Sho-chan. I could feel your anxiety from far away. You're all scared of me that's you imprisoned Muko-chan and me inside those tanks that faithful day."

"I can put you back in that very same tank you despise, B100. I could call for help right now and you'd be trapped there for at least another four decades."

" Eh, Sho-chan? I thought we were going to get along fine. I didn't think I'd have to use fear to persuade you of anything." He answers in a smile, that scares beyond anything I could convey words. Then he walks past me, heading for the chair near my desk.

Smiling, he gently tapped the chair with his foot, and I watched as it went flying across the room destroying the wall. The loud crash sound still rang in my ears. He made his intent clear. He was going to play nice if I didn't call for help. If I never made such a threat like that ever again. If I did he'd probably snap me in half with his incredible strength.

"Let's play nice okay Sho-Chan?" He says, his wings now spreading out to its full wingspan, the glittering white feathers contrary to the Christian belief of winged beings being messengers from God. But it's suiting, strangely enough.

The white bleakness being the absolute nothingness, without any color, without conscience; Just a selfish being that would crush everything in his path if it suited him. I was scared. But there was no way I'd show him I was scared. Even when my stomach just churned at the sight of him, even when I just wanted to crawl under my bed instead of facing him, I wouldn't show weakness.

"B-B100" Crap I already could hear my voice cracking. I wasn't going to prove I wasn't intimidated if my voice was cracking. I clear my throat. My nervousness goes away for the moment.

"Don't threaten me B100. I could easily destroy you, don't forget that. You already claimed I was the creator of you. So that would mean I would know how to destroy you." I try the creator card once more. But it fails epically in face.

B100 just laughs at me. Its ridiculous how sweet and honeyed his voice sounds.

"What a funny joke, Sho-chan. I know you're not threatening me." B100 walks toward me. The smile looks like it's from a happy killer. "Because I really wouldn't like you anymore, and you know what I do to people I don't like."

My eyes wonder to the chair, and the crater on the wall. His smile just hangs in my mind.

"I'm not scared of you. If I were to be scared of anyone it'd be M69. He did destroy the first humans in his sight."

"M69?"

His back is to me, and I assume he has forgotten me at the mention of M69. I watch as he flies in front of the tank of M69. Being the more violent of the two, M69 was the one who was heavily chained after he was captured. B100's eyes just stare into the tank.

I could see M69 slowly bobbing up and down in tank. And I took especial notice of his dark hair strands floating in the water.

"Mukuro." B100's voice whispered gently like someone trying to wake someone up from a bad nightmare.

After no response, B100 taps on the glass. Still no response. B100 starts to get irritated, and yells out in a whiny voice. "Muko-chan."

Then suddenly M69's eyes snap open. B100 smiles in amusement. While on the other hand I just stare in shock. I had never seen M69's eyes before. And there just...I can't even describe it. The right eye glows red with the Japanese symbol for six embedded his eye , and the left eye is left as a deep blue.

That feeling could be described as just pure amazement. He honestly looks like a character out of a manga or a graphic novel. I wonder how long the team argued for the eye colors. I have to say for one their nerdiness actually pulled through. They did a good job.

In my opinion he's more interesting to look at than B100 with his white hair, and purple eyes. M69's eyes just follow our gaze going from B100's gaze back to my gaze. His eyes are strangely melancholic. Then suddenly his eyes now only stare at me. I look back.

The gaze is captivating. I feel like prey in front of a carnivore. I-I can't move, I realize no matter how mentally and physically I try to resist. My eye explodes into immeasurable pain. And I can only helplessly stagger back and forth with no control. My vision blurs to red. Red. It's all I can see. The red begins to take a distinct shape…The image of M69's eye. The changing of the Japanese kanji for the numbers one through six appear in the middle of the red-eye.

Kufufufu.

The strange loud laugh echoes inside my head.

M69?

Is he inside my mind?

Knowing not what to do, and having no ability to. I just stand there, helplessly like a puppet. And I can't help but think this is a far worse faith than being crushed to death by B100.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait of an update, can I admit I've lost this story a couple of times. Not to mention I had such an epic writers block to transition to this part, even though I wrote most of this a long time ago. I chose Byakuran's birthday as a date twice...

**Ah and thanks for the reviews: **Riniel von Lazuard, , simply anonymous, Kirtash8, xXxLoveLessVampirexXx,Mitsu Himitsu, Kiseki no Tenshi **Favorites:** DiJei Aya, IdyllicCritic, Midori Devi, Riniel von Lazuard, SecretsWeKeep, xXxLoveLessVampirexXx **Alerts:** 18plusForMe, death adder, DiJei Aya,Durarara-Love, JapanManiac, Kirtash8, KleptoPyroManiac, Midori Devi, Mitsu Himitsu, , RagnarokTMDL, Riniel von Lazuard, RivalAdmirer19, simply anonymous, Sylphix, Unknown Variable, xXxLoveLessVampirexXx

You guys have such cool penames. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
